Is This Love?
by GBxo
Summary: This is the story how Logan/Dana fell in love. All started of with another dance and a bet but will this bloom into something new


I don't know if anyone likes Dana-Logan anymore, I still do so here it goes

It was a typical day at PCA. Quinn was working on a special project in her room. Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael were just chilling in the girl's lobby. As usual, Logan was admiring himself in the mirror and Lola was practicing her lines while Dana slept.

**Dana POV**

I heard someone screaming at the top of their lungs. I took my other pillow and put it over my ear, trying not to let the screech enter my ears. The screaming got louder and louder. I quickly opened my eyes and see one of my roommates, Lola, practicing her lines again. I got up and gave her a glare. I guess she didn't notice since she continued to scream. I couldn't take it anymore. I looked around the grabbed my pillow off my bed and threw it at her as I told her to "Shut Up!"

"Dana! This is my room too!" she said as she fixed her hair.

Lola was another roommate that she faced problems with, the other being Nicole. Both were girly, preppy and boy crazy. Just like Nicole, Lola ruined her sleep too.

"This is a bedroom like you know where we sleep. Practice in the drama theater. Go there!

"Make me!" she said bravely

I looked at her. I admit, she was brave but she was soo dead now.

'Come here!" I said as I chased her around the room.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Wow she was pretty fast for a girly girl. I grabbed the pillow that I threw at her earlier and threw it again. She grabbed one off Zoey's tidy bed and threw it at me, but she missed. I continued to chase her as she bumped into the table near the door and knocked down school books. She continued to run and didn't notice a school book had hit my foot. She looked back and noticed me standing, as I tried to ease of the pain.

"Dana! I am soo sorry," she said as she jogged back. She put her arm on my shoulder as I pushed it off.

"I don't need your sympathy," I said as I grabbed my unopened science text book. " I like to get even."

I hit her shoulder with the textbook. I guess it was a bad idea since she screamed soo loud that the whole gang ran in, while all expect Quinn. The gang knew the sound of Lola's scream and knew this was an emergency.

"What happened you two!" Zoey said as she approached us.

Lola started to explain the whole thing as I interrupted a few times to clear up that Lola started it.

"You know something, you both fight more than Dana and I," Nicole said happily. She quicly covered her mouth and noticed what she said.

I gave her my death glare. "You really want to get killed by me, don't you?"

I was about to walk up to her when Chase changed the subject. " Anyways the dance is coming up." He sat on Zoey's bed as Zoey picked up the textbooks from the floor.

"I hope we don't have that computer thing again," Michael said. " I got stuck with a guy last time!"

"You got his hot sister at the end though," said Logan.

Everyone rolled their eyes at his comment.

"What about if he didn't have a sister, I would have been fried!"

" Tell me about it Michael," I said as I sat on my bed. " I got stuck with Logan!"

He sat beside me and put his arm around me. " You know you liked it and you were ready to kiss me."

I was ready to kill him, but instead pushed his arm off me. "In your dreams. Oh really, I wonder why I stomped on your foot then?"

Everyone tried not laugh as the obvious annoyance appeared on Logan's face.

Logan, Logan, Logan, what can I say about him. He thinks every girl has a crush on him and he never loses a moment to flirt. While I don't know if he is flirting with me or just annoying me. Me and him never got along.

"Wow seemed like a rough dance!" said Lola. " I am happy I wasn't here last year.

" Guys, I was wondering if each of us should go with someone else in the gang because a lot of guys are pigs. Quinn is going with Mark and that leaves us. But one of us girls has to step out since there are only three guys in our gang. I mean if you have a crush on somebody, you should step out and go with him. Anyone here?"

I was about to speak up. I really didn't want to go to the dance but Nicole won this round.

"Me! I have a crush on somebody!" said Nicole waving her hand in the air.

"No doubt," I mumbled under my breath. With a louder tone of voice, I said, " But we have a pig in out group…Logan…so this means another girl should step out too."

"Hey!" Logan yelled.

"But we know Logan and he is one of our close friends, so he doesn't count," Chase said.

Everyone nodded as I thought, "Thanks Chase!"

"Anyways who do you like?" Zoey asked Nicole with curiosity.

"Glen… Davis," Nicole shattered out.

The room got quiet. How could Nicole like the guy, who Zoey went to the dance last year. The person who got her by cheating.

"How could you!" Zoey asked.

Lola looked at them confused. Michael signaled Lola he will tell her later as she nodded.

"No, listen Zoey. He changed a lot," said Nicole.

"I don't want him to hurt you…" Zoey said.

"Zoey, please trust me."

"It's ok, go ahead girl. I mean if he changed…"

"Thank you soo much Zoe," said Nicole as she hugged her.

Zoey managed to smile as she continued. " So Anyways that leaves us. What about us girls pick out names out of the hat?

Everyone agreed on the idea. Michael wrote all the guys names on three small pieces of paper and put it in one of Nicole's feather hats. Lola, Zoey and I picked out the slips and opened them.

I was shocked. "OMG NOT AGAIN!" I screamed. "LOGAN!" I looked at him as he smirked.

The room was quiet again and this time the pressure was not on Zoey, but me.

**Zoey POV**

"Wow, I had never expected this one coming. Chase quickly spoke up. I smiled at him since that was one of the many things I liked about him.

"Who did you get Zoey?" he asked shyly.

"You," I said.

"So this means me and Lola!" said Michael.

**Dana Pov**

I was shocked; I mean I would had rather got Chase or Michael. Oh God why me! What did I do to deserve this!

"Lola and Zoey are lucky. At least they didn't get pigs," I said as I got off my bed and threw a pillow at Logan. My foot ached, but I didn't care. I needed to get out of this room. I limped to the door and heard Logans voice; "Hey you think I am happy about this! But all of us know that you are since you love me that much.

I turned around and snapped at him. " You know what Logan, you think every girl likes you , but you are wrong. I am one of them who does not! Understand! " I opened the door in anger and limped out of there. I went to the usual lunch table and put my head down. I went to my happy place; killing Logan.

**Logan POV**

Dana again? Maybe this time I can get a little make out session.

"She probably went to get lunch," said Zoey, "let's go guys!"

Dana Pov

After a few minutes, I felt a touch on my heard, Who was it? But whoever it was, that person was soo dead for touching me. I looked up to see the one and only, Logan.

"What do you want!" I screamed at him.

"Yoo chill, I just brought you your lunch," said Logan as he put a tray full of food in front of me. He sat beside me as the others joined.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, " You still are wearing your night clothes," he said as he laughed.

I got up in anger and glared at him as he laughed his head off.

"Laugh at this," I said as I dumped my tray on him. I limped to the dorm as the girls followed.


End file.
